leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zac/Strategy
Skill usage * Although all of abilities cost 4% of his current health, the cost is always compensated by picking up the blobs from . ** In fact, because bloblets recover 4% of maximum health, picking up bloblets has a net healing effect which is increased at low health. Therefore, do not be afraid to spam your skills provided you can safely collect the bloblets. **However, do not overextend to collect a bloblet if doing so will put you in danger of enemy damage or CC. * allows to survive many situations that other champions could not. ** For example, getting hit by at low health is fatal to many champions, but so long as can reach safety, he will be able to "respawn" with 50% of his maximum health. ** This also includes tower diving. At maximum range of the turret, at least two of blobs will land out of range, allowing him to survive and come back with 30% of his maximum health. * is a powerful slowing ability with a deceptively long range. Use this ability to lock down targets when pursuing or escaping. ** This skill can be cast backwards (opposite to the direction Zac is facing) without turning Zac around. This makes it easy to use as an escape skill. * is a great AoE damage ability. It's percent damage makes it perfect for clearing jungle camps and gives Zac strong sustained damage against enemy champions. * Spamming is a massive source of AoE damage in team fights since it has a low cooldown and the percent damage is effective against champions. *The percent damage on actually makes it a worse skill for farming minions in lane and killing the small jungle creeps because of their low maximum health. * Zac can jump over walls with , allowing him to avoid area with a in them. Therefore, this skill is invaluable both in setting up and performing ganks. *When initiating using , be sure to jump towards the back of the enemy team in an attempt to hit and focus the AD/AP carry. * The combination of and is an amazing initiation tool, which can easily stack a team fight in your favor from the beginning. ** When using , try to hit each member of the enemy team at least once to maximize the damage and number of knock-ups that the ability can achieve. * Although you cannot use or during , you can use . Take advantage of this to maximize damage output. **Even when building very tanky, Zac has a surprising damage output in teamfights. The enemy team will either be forced to focus you (allowing your ADC and APC to wreak havoc) or else take lots of damage from abilities. *Using will result in the dropping of four blobs from , which you can pick up for a whopping 16% of your maximum health (19.2% with ) ** This makes a deceptively tanky initiator. You will likely lose a lot of health during , but you can gain most of this back so long as your resistances are high. Build usage effectively has two build paths; full tank and AP bruiser. Tank * is a strong item on for a tank build, since it provides health, armor, and useful passive effects. * adds sustain, health, cooldown reduction, and magic resistance, all of which benefit Zac greatly. ** Since gives cooldown reduction and no mana-related stats, making it perfect for . * For boots, your decision should be between , , . ** should only be used if you need to be getting back to lane very quickly, or if you're jungling and need more mobility. * should be taken to provide tons of health as well as very strong health regeneration effect. It is especially effective when combined with * works well even for a tank build because it provides a lot of health and gives utility and bonus damage. * can be useful because of the CDR, the armor and the health, as well as the passive effect, as Zac usually stacks a lot of health. Be wary that it no longer offers tenacity. ** In addition, Zac is somewhat easy to counterjungle due to its low early damage output and the fact he loses a lot of health while clearing camps. The ward helps here. * is amazing. It gives AoE damage, health, and armor, which all tanks need in order to be effective. * is really effective on all tanks, since it gives health and magic resist, as well as an active that allows you to shield your entire team, making your strong initiation skills even stronger. * A is a good item to rush on Zac. Since the item synergizes well with Zac's , he is granted a "second life" which makes Zac incredibly difficult to kill and adds extra turret diving capacity. ** 's revive proc takes higher priority over , which makes a worthwhile item. Bruiser * is a core item for this build. ** The slow, health, and AP all work perfectly with damaging style. ** This item functions well in combination with . * can be used to provide some penetration and magic resist to help in dealing with enemy mages. * For boots, you should either use or . The decision is based on whether you want survivability or magic pen. * Like with the Tank build, is recommended, as it provides armor and health to deal with the fact that needs to be so close to deal damage by comparison to other AP's. * is not recommended, but can be used if more damage is necessary. ** Consider substituting it with a for more survivability. * is a viable purchase because of the survivability it provides as well as the large amount of AP, not to mention the active effect. * can be effective on since it gives him a lot of ability power and a decent amount of cooldown reduction, which allows him to spam more quickly and increase his damage output. * is basically a must on him, since he is so heavily based on health and that penetration will make his percent damage on even more potent. This is a particularly effective pick in combination with . * Since penetration works so well in combination with , is a viable pick. * Try not to waste gold on items with mana or mana regeneration components, as these are wasted on Zac. *Any slots not taken up by AP items should be slotted to increasing survivability, since needs to be so close to enemies to effectively deal damage. Other notes * is highly effective on him, and it is recommended that you pick it up regardless of build path. Recommended Builds Countering * heals from the goo that separates from him. You can crush the goo by stepping on it. * Kill all of bloblets when he splits apart to prevent him from reforming. ** You can use Ignite and Smite on the bloblets. * Silences, roots, stuns and knockups will all interrupt the charging of . * All forms of crowd control are especially effective against , since without mobility to allow him to collect his healing blobs from and he will, therefore, chop down his health. * Building either a or against can be extremely effective, since they significantly reduce the amount that he can heal. * needs to be very close to you in order to deal the majority of his damage, which makes kiting a very viable strategy. * has a very long cooldown of five minutes. Popping this before a teamfight or other major engagement can cripple his effectiveness. ** Be sure to keep an eye on when this is available, as it will allow you to more accurately determine whether you can win a 1v1 with him. Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies